Harvest Moon Forgotten Island New Generation
by Kiikii Tsubaku
Summary: A regular story with a fangirl's twist. Read to find out more!
1. Part 1

Prologue:

Just like any other Harvest Moon story, our 'hero' lives on farmland. Two parents, Miku and Lan Tsubaku, had just had a baby girl to make the Tsubaku family complete. Kiikii Tsubaku a wide- green eyed baby with brown locks made their lives better than it could be. They had many friends, animals, and "connections" on this wonderful island, Forgotten Island. Their farm thrived, yet, one day… that all had to change once the storm happened…

Chapter 1

What Happened to the Old Generation?

"We have to leave her in the Goddess's hands…"

"Are you sure there is nothing else we can do?"

Miku gently put her baby girl into a basket outside of the Harvest Goddess Temple on the top of Given Mountain. It was the end of winter and a fierce snow storm had just blown through. Everything was destroyed on their once beautiful farm, and many animals lost their lives. The only salvation that the family had was moving off island to Waffle Town to stay at the Inn. Unfortunately, since it was crammed with evacuees from the whole Forgotten Island, ever person who wanted to stay was charged. The Tsubaku Family didn't have enough for all three of them.

Lan tried to comfort his wife giving her a light pat on the back. Miku's tears rolled off her cheeks landing and freezing in the cold, snow covered ground.

"Don't you worry it's going to be ok Hun," he sniffed, "but we need to leave her here, we have nothing to give her, it will take years until we have a farm big enough to support her.."

Miku hugged her baby for the last time then kissed her forehead.

"Are you sure that there is no one we can give her to? Lan… she might die out here in the freezing cold."

Lan looked at Miku.

"Don't you worry. I am sure that the Harvest Goddess will answer our prayers and give her a new home."

"Do you think, some day… when our farm is big enough? We might be able to take her back."

Lan nodded.

Miku shrugged, "Well I guess we better get going… we have to get to the boat before we miss the one to Waffle Town."She had looked in her wallet to try to find extra money for her baby to come, but it seemed hopeless.

"Oh of course… we have to stay at the inn. I just wish we had enough money to take her with us..," Lan helped Miku up and they both prayed for the Harvest Goddess to take care of their child.

They both walked off to the pier with the little money they had to barley support themselves. It began to snow. Miku looked back, the basket had miraculously disappeared.

Chapter 2

Prayers are Answered

A beautiful woman with long hair and a flowing gown had whisked the baby off into the forest.

"Oh you poor thing… I heard what your mommy and daddy were saying… I think I can answer their prayers."

The Harvest Goddess played with the tiny baby then covered up the baby with parts of her dress and then flew to the top of the mountain.

"Yay! Goddess is home! She is home!"

Home for the goddess was on top of the mountain. In the winter everything was made of ice. Her throne, tables , chairs, and even the beds. Mysteriously, all the items were never effected by the temperature.

Five brightly colored Sprites had entered the room. They all gathered around the goddess's feet.

"Why do u have that basket Ma'm?" the blue Sprite had tugged on her dress.

"I rescued her Squirt… she is going to stay with us… but only for a little while… we have to find a home for her."

The Harvest Goddess placed the baby on a table. The Sprites all gathered around the baby and started to play with her.

"Goddess?" the red Sprite asked.

"Yes Ralphy?"

"Does it have a name?"

The Goddess looked over at the baby.

"No… well I know she does but I can't remember it…"

The Sprites looked all over the basket to find a name written on the baby's blue hat.

"Goddess, look!"

The Harvest Goddess took the hat out of the Squirt's hand and read it out loud.

"Her name is Kiikii Tsubaku."

"Ohh WOW! That is a cute name for a cute baby!" The yellow Sprite was playing with the baby's tiny fingers.

The Harvest Goddess giggled. She then took the hat and put it back on the baby's head and then walked over to a pedestal with a large book on it. She quickly flipped through the pages.

"So Sprites, this baby need a new home." The Goddess was still searching in the book.

"Aww Goddess why can't we keep her so is so cute," the Ralphy whined.

The Harvest Goddess looked over at Kiikii and thought for a while.

"I guess we could… but I can't be seen by her anymore. It would be terrible if she knew about me before she started her farm huh?"

The Harvest Goddess stroked the baby's hair, " … Sprites… you must take care of her."

"YAY!"

"Hold on, don't get too happy yet. We have to make sure the Harvest King doesn't hear ok? I would be turned into a statue again… and not just on accident…" The Goddess rolled her eyes and then disappeared.


	2. Part 2

Chapter 3

Fifteenth Birthday

-Fourteen Years Later-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIIKII!" the Sprites jumped for joy.

"Thank you so much you guys!" Kiikii gave them all a hug then pushed her glasses up.

It was just the beginning of summer, June 2, and the Sprites brought Kiikii down from the tree house that all the Sprites live in.

"I still don't believe that you're my cousins with a dwarf problem… It is just too strange."

The Sprites looked at each other with scared faces.

"Well… ahah yea right… Kiikii… forget about that… umm we got you a present! It is pretty big present and since your 15 you have to… well… leave home and start your own life." Squirt tried to explain everything calmly.

They walked over on the newly built roads looking at gorgeous new scenery. Everything had grown back from the terrible storm taken place 15 years ago. The Sprites made sure that Kiikii didn't remember anything from it. They were told from the goddess that she could not know… for the sake of her starting a normal life like her parents did. Kiikii was told by the Sprites that her parents died on a fishing trip and that she had to live with her cousins.

Kiikii finally registered the information, "WHAT? I have to live all by myself?"

"Well yes Kiikii we got a message from someone saying that you have to…" The Sprites were trying to cover up the fact that the message was actually a demand from the Harvest Goddess.

"UN-FAIR"

"It's ok come on it may be fun!"

They all walked for a while longer looking at the town being built. The animal stores were being stocked, the mayor's house was being built, and all the general stores were stocking up with seeds.

"You guys… I don't wanna move on my own…"

Kiikii had been complaining all the way there.

"We are here Kiikii! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Kiikii looked around to find they were on a big lot with a small house. There was a barn only big enough for a horse, a dog house, and a mailbox.

"See that house Kiikii?" Ralphy pointed into the distance. "You are living there."

Kiikii walked down to the house.

"So do I get money? Or something? How do I make money? How am I supposed to do this?"

"Kiikii… you live on your own now… you need to figure it out ok? We need to go now…"

"What? No! You guys have to help me… I don't know what to do!"

Kiikii turned around and the Sprites were gone. There was a note that floated to the ground. Kiikii picked it up and read-

_Don't you worry, someone will be at your house soon to help you. Just be happy ok! We will come and check on you once you complete a few tasks…. And no we can't tell you what they are…. Well… Happy Birthday and Happy Farming Kiikii!_

_Sprites_

" I can't believe it…"

The heartbroken Kiikii walked into her house. Inside there was a bed, a table, a bathroom, and a bookcase. She headed over to the bed and fell asleep hoping it was just a dream.

Chapter 4

Instructions

*YAWN* Kiikii had just woken up from knocks on the door.

*TAP TAP TAP* Kiikii lugged herself out of bed to answer it.

"Hi there can I help you?" Kiikii looked at this rather plump man with a tall red hat and a matching red outfit. The man ran his finger thru his moustache.

"Yes! Nice to finally meet you Ms. Tsubaku! I am so happy you will be staying here!" He shook her hand.

Kiikii looked at him. She ran her fingers through her hair and gave it a tassel.

"What?"

"Well you see Kiikii we have been looking for a farmer to grow all the food here until the produce shipment comes." The man peeked inside the house.

"Wait who are you?" Kiikii pushed her glasses up.

"Oh what terrible manners I have… I am the Mayor of three islands! Mayor Thomas! This one is included."

"I see… and you want me to work here? Will that help with my money issue? Because I don't really think I'll have-"

The mayor stopped her.

"Don't you worry Ms. Tsubaku. Everything will be taken care of I promise! Listen here, all you have to do is take this money and buy the seeds on this list. Then you just take care of them and once they are nice and big ship them! It is not hard at all and I am so happy you could take the job."

Thomas gave Kiikii the list and 20,000G.

"Well where is the shop for the seeds?"

"I'll come back tomorrow and tell you. Right now you need to clean up the field and head to the general shop in the town for a hoe and watering can. I promise you everything will be fine."

Kiikii looked at the money and list in her hand.

"Ok… well I guess this inst to bad…"

"Good! I'll see you tomorrow then!"

Thomas walked of the farm and back into town. Kiikii, on the other hand, had to get ready for work. She clipped her suspenders and took the money off to the general store.


End file.
